¿Frustrada,yo?
by Alice Terrys
Summary: Bella tenia una preocupacion mas terrible que sus peores vivencias y pesadillas...¿Sería ella una frustrada...?...
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO UNO.

- Realmente, Alice…me estas escuchando?.- pronunció Bella muy contrariada.

- Si si, te escucho Bella…es solo que trato de ver si mañana lloverá, ya sabes…para jugar béisbol.- pronunció con su voz danzarina.

Hacia quince minutos atrás, Bella había entrado al cuarto de Alice con una profunda y desconcertante desesperación. Cuando entro, no había estado muy segura de hablar, pues no era un tema muy…convencional. Además, cabía destacar que a ella no se le daba bien el hecho de expresarse, y menos en esa clase de cosas.

Por todo ese tiempo, había tratado de sacar el tema a colación, pero le resultaba imposible con una Alice tan concentrada y dispuesta a hacer todo menos prestarle atención.

- Bella…entiendo lo que te pasa, pero no puedo ayudarte, porque a mi nunca me pasó, sabes?.- pronunció Alice, sabiendo de antemano que habia metido la pata.

- Entonces…quieres decir que el problema lo tengo yo, verdad? Es eso?- el panico alumbro en su voz.

- No tonta! El problema no es tuyo! Es de él!

- Pero entonces por que me siento así de mal? No se lo que me pasa…- dijo Bella al borde de las lagrimas.

En ese momento, entro Jasper por la puerta, un poco confundido, al percibir emociones tan negativas en la habitación de su amado monstruito.

Al ver la escena, Alice sentada en la cama, y Bella tirada sobre ella en posición melodramática, sabía como debía actuar.

Expandió una oleada de tranquilidad y paz por toda la habitación.

- Jazz…por eso te quiero tanto…- dijo Alice un poco mas relajada, pero a causa de su carencia de visión, no por el problema de su futura cuñada.

- Lo se, preciosa.- pronuncio en un tono tan bajo que Bella nunca escuchó.

- Creo que ser tan servicial, va a cobrar sus frutos esta noche…no crees?.- dijo una Alice muy inocente. Mientras Bella rodaba por la cama, tratando de llamar su atención, Alice se reclinó de tal manera que quedo en una posición muy estimulante y provocativa, extraña situación en ella.

- Espero! Desde que Bella apareció, sabes…ya casi ni tenemos tiempo para nosotros.- fue a tal la velocidad con la que hablaban, que Bella no se enteraba siquiera que estaban diciendo algo. Punto a favor.

- Por lo menos esperemos hasta que se vaya…no podemos con ella aquí, Jazz…o acaso quieres audiencia?

- No, no querida… no puedo esperar.

Mientras Jasper esperaba impacientemente en la puerta, haciéndose el desentendido con el mundo, Alice probo una maniobra evasiva.

- Bella…sabes quien puede ayudarte? Esme. Ella seguro tendrá la solución para ti- dijo una sonriente Alice. Todavía se maravillaba de su momento de lucidez para deshacerse de Bella, en esos momentos muy pesada.

- Tu crees? Pero si ni siquiera me atrevo a hablarle a mi madre sobre esto! Como…

- No te preocupes. Esme es muy abierta, ella te sabrá entender…además, con todos nosotros, ya ha tenido algunos problemas…así que…Ve!- dijo Alice, empujando a Bella fuera de su habitación.

- Pero…

Tiempo fuera. Alice le había cerrado la habitación en la cara, y por dentro, escucho risas sofocadas. Se puso colorada como un tomate.

Salio disparada de allí, dispuesta a hablar con Esme.

Aunque los nervios la consumían, debía hacerlo. Estaba cansada de esta situación.

Encontró a Esme en la cocina, mirando un catalogo de no sabia qué. Tampoco le importaba mucho…Bendita fuese que no estaba con Carlisle...no soportaria espectadores.

- Esme…yo…tendrías un momento para hablar?- pronuncio Bella en voz muy baja. Si fuera por el hecho de que hablaba con un vampiro, estaba segura de que ni la había escuchado.

- Si claro, querida. Que necesitas?- pregunto Esme con su voz angelical.

Hablar con ella no iba a ser tan difícil. Demostraba tanto afecto, y sinceridad, que era difícil…

- Bueno, mira yo…no se…

- Por que no empiezas desde el principio?- dijo Esme tratando de tranquilizarla.

- Es verdad, bueno…es Edward…

- Ya se lo que sucede contigo.

Eso no fue dicho por Esme.

Bella se giro con tal terror, que ni los poderes puestos al máximo de Jasper la hubiesen parado en ese momento.

Rosalie estaba parada en la puerta por donde momentos antes ella había entrado.

Oh, Dios…no.

- Que es lo que sucede con Bella, Rose?- pregunto Esme no muy entusiasmada.

- Lo que le pasa a esta chica es que…

- Que qué?- Bella estaba al borde del colapso. Ni aclarar que se había puesto muy colorada.

- Es que estas frustrada. Frustrada sexualmente.

Un incomodo silencio se apodero de toda la sala.

--

holaaa!!

espero que les haya gustado este capitulo cortito

prontamente se desarrollara no como un tema aislado, sino que afectara a toda la familia...

dejenme sus reviews! asi sabre si seguirla, y en que enfatizar mas

nos vemos!!


	2. Chapter 2

Un incomodo silencio precedió al terrible anuncio de Rosalie.

Esme, quien ya sabia que se trataba de eso, disimuladamente miraba a Bella, estudiando su reacción. Obviamente, Bella estaba colorada en sus puntos extremos. Temía que sufriera alguna especie de conmoción.

También observo que Rosalie la miraba de manera triunfante, como si pensase que con lo que había dicho había terminado con la salud mental de la humana. Tendría que hablar con ella mas tarde.

- No soy una frustrada.

Realmente este comentario sorprendió mucho a Esme, pues esperaba que Bella quedara en un estado autista por las próximas (y de manera mínima) 48 horas. Obviamente seguía tan colorada como la madre tomate, pero la compostura que había perdido, la había recuperado de un manotazo.

- Si lo eres, y lo sabes…Edward es el perfecto modelito de hombre de época: si la cosa es seria, no pasara nada hasta el casamiento, obvio.- después de decir esto soltó una risa despectiva.

- Y tu que sabes de esas cosas? Si tu eras de una época mas…contemporánea.- dijo Bella con lagrimas en los ojos.

- Bueno, seré unos años más joven que Edward, pero las costumbres eran las mismas, créeme.

- Es decir, que en tu vida humana terminaste virgen.

Tanto Rosalie como Esme se sorprendieron, pero distinto.

Esme se alegraba, a pesar de que Rosie fuera su hija, de que Bella aprendiera a defenderse de sus agravios.

Rosalie…estaba furiosa.

- Quien te crees que eres para sacar esas deducciones? No eres nadie, niñita boba.

- Quizás sea niñita, pero tengo la suficiente materia gris como para darme cuenta de que, si se esperaba a que la cosa fuese seria… tuviste que casarte para que pasara, y encima…seguro que no paso nada. Si hubiese pasado algo, no estarias tan resentida con la vida huamana...

Mala idea. Gota que rebalso el vaso.

Rosalie giro 180º, en dirección a la puerta de la cocina, y con voz muy angelical (lo que deparaba malos momentos) llamo a Emmett.

Esme miro a Bella, quien estaba confusa; la pobre chica no entendía por que Rosalie estaba llamando a su marido, por lo que decidió intervenir antes de que fuera tarde.

- Bella, querida…que te parece si vamos al salón? Allí podremos hablar tranquilas…- agarro del brazo a Bella, quien confundida como estaba, no entendía por que la sacaba de la cocina.

Traspasaron la puerta, o eso quisieron hacer.

Emmett, con todo su voluminoso cuerpo, tapaba el agujero de la puerta. Miraba con expresión divertida a Bella, quien continuaba algo roja…esto iba a ser horrible.

- Cariño, tu me llamaste, verdad?.- dijo Emmett, con voz inocente, acercándose a su esposa.

- Si, Emmett…sabes? Bella tiene un pequeño problema.

Emmett, miro ahora si extrañado a Bella.

Se le acerco, para ver si estaba herida, o llorando, o algo que no hubiese notado. Emmett queria mucho a Bella, desde el dia en que Edward la había traído a esta casa.

- Yo no veo nada, Rosie…

- Porque es algo que no se ve a simple vista. Bella esta frustrada porque Edward quiere esperar hasta el matrimonio.

Dicho…y hecho.

Esme, quien sabia lo que se avecinaba, rodeo a Bella con sus brazos, en un instinto maternal. Bella había traspasado el color rojo. Ya era indefinido el color de su rostro.

Rosalie miraba ahora si, ufana de saber que no tenía escapatoria de las burlas.

Y Emmett…fue el peor.

Primero, al intentar procesar la información, giro en busca de ayuda hacia Rosalie. Cuando lo hacia, entendió el significado de la frase.

Comenzó a temblar. Nada bueno.

A los 4 segundos, su risa fue tan aplastante que casi todos se quedan sordos.

En ese momento, par mejorar la situación, Edward apareció por la puerta bastante contrariado.

Emmett, quien estaba mirando a Bella, giro hacia Edward sabiendo que era él. Abrió la boca para comenzar…

Esme pensó: ¿Dónde estaba su esposo en ese momento?

--

Holaa!!

Se que no paso mucho…pero seria todavía una introducción XD

Espero que les haya gustado lo poquito que escribí! Gracias por los reviews anteriores!!

Los reviews son mi sueldo

Nos leemos!!

:Alice:


End file.
